


The Dimension Hop

by Rainmooncheddar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dimension Travel, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainmooncheddar/pseuds/Rainmooncheddar
Summary: Harry accidentally gets transported to a different dimension
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 40
Kudos: 299





	1. Chapter 1

The Dimension Hop 

Chapter 1 

The War was over .  
Harry Potter has won and was exhausted.  
He mindlessly picked up Ron’s Deluminator and clicked it without thinking.  
And with a flash of blue light   
Harry Potter was gone.

Dumbledore stared down at the unconscious young man.  
He had appeared in a flash of blue light .  
The boy had barely manage to look up before Moody stunned him .  
He looked like Harry Potter .  
Except Harry Potter was standing not ten feet from him in his Ravenclaw Robes with his friends Lisa Turpin and Terry Boot .  
“Lily the Veriterserum”  
“I only have one dose Albus “ said Lily Evans Potter.  
“Very Well I believe One will be enough he told her.  
“Take his wand.”

Harry woke up .  
His eyes blurred but he immediately knew something was wrong.  
He looked up into hard blue eyes .  
Albus Dumbledore with half moon spectacles in was staring at him .  
In the room with him was Mcgonagall , Sirius Black and James and Lily Potter.

It was official He had died again.

But if He had died then what was McGonagall doing there ?  
If He wasn’t Dead than who were these people?

And How would they take the form of his Parents and Sirius?  
It’s not like they could use Polyjuice ,it didn’t work if the person was Dead.  
“Do you know who I am ?”asked Dumbledore.  
“Only if I’m Dead. “Harry heard himself say without permission.  
Veritaserum , It had to be.  
“What is your name?”asked Dumbledore frowning.  
“Harry Potter” He said once again without permission.  
“That’s not - “started Lily horrified.  
Dumbledore silenced her with a look.  
“When did you get that Scar on your forehead?”  
“When I was One” said Harry monotonously .  
Lily and James exchanged confused looks.  
“Are you a Death Eater?”asked Lily   
“No .”said Harry   
The door suddenly flew open and to his shock an a Not starved looking ,Taller , Harry in Ravenclaw Robes came in.  
“Mum what’s going on ?” Lily said nothing looking between both of them.  
“Sit down Harry “ Demanded Dumbledore.  
The Other Harry sat down.  
“Drink this “said Lily   
The Other Harry drank the Veritaserum without complaint.  
“What s your name “ Demanded Dumbledore to the Other Harry .  
“Harry James Potter “ said The Other Harry.  
“What ? “Said Sirius gobsmacked.  
“They can’t both be Harry”said James looking from one to another confused.  
Harry had no clue how the other Harry Potter or whoever he was had fought the Veritaserum but he desperately wished he could do it too.  
“What House were you sorted into ?”Asked Dumbledore to the other Harry

“Ravenclaw” said The Other Harry dully.   
James and Lily suddenly relaxed as if this was the right answer.  
“And you ? “ asked Dumbledore to him.  
“Gryffindor” said Harry dully.  
Sirius raised his eyebrows at that.  
“Do you work for Voldermort ?” Said Dumbledore directing his question at him   
“No.”  
“Do you work for the Ministry ?”asked Sirius once again asking him.  
“No .  
Why didn’t they interrogate the Ravenclaw Harry ?

“Who do you work for?” Demanded James  
“No one “. Said Harry dully.  
“ Are you an assassin ?”  
“No”  
“Who sent you?”  
“I have no idea “said Harry   
“Did you use this ? Dumbledore asked showing him something small.  
It was the Deluminator .  
“Yes “ said Harry blankly.  
“Why ?” Asked Dumbledore   
“I was just messing with it” said Harry dully.  
“I see .”Dumbledore   
“I don’t “ said Sirius a bit angrily.  
“This is Harry Potter from a different timeline “ said Dumbledore heavily.  
“A Different timeline ? “Said Lily baffled .  
“I believe the Deluminator took him here.” Said Dumbledore.  
Harry was listening in silent confusion.  
A Different Timeline where the Potters didn’t die and where he was in Ravenclaw.  
Why in the name of Merlin would the Deluminator bring him here?  
“Can the Deluminator bring the boy back to his own timeline?”asked Sirius  
“No “said Dumbledore honestly.  
“You’re lying “ said Harry panicking as the Veritaserum wore off.  
Dumbledore gave him the Deluminator.  
Harry didn’t hesitate he clicked it.  
The lights went out .  
But He could still see Dumbledore clearly outlined in the Dark.  
Harry clicked the Deluminator again  
The lights came on.  
“Ok that didn’t work “ said Sirius lightly.  
What on Earth was he going to do now?


	2. Godric’s Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry feels lost.

Chapter 2 

Harry felt lost.

For the first time in his life he was looking into the eyes of his parents.  
His Parents Alive.  
But they weren’t his Parents they were the other Harry’s Parents .  
It shouldn’t have hurt but it did.

“You’re Parents must be going spare , Don’t worry we’ll get you back to your own timeline”. Said Lily comfortingly .  
Harry just stared at her .  
His Parents were Dead , It wasn’t his Mum.  
But it could’ve been .

“Harry Go downstairs”said Lily whispered to the Ravenclaw Harry .

The Other Harry didn’t hesitate ,  
He left but not without one last suspicious look at Harry.

“Where are we?”asked Harry to Dumbledore trying not to look at his Parents or Sirius   
Sirius was Alive   
Alive.  
“You don’t recognise it ?” Asked Dumbledore 

“No “ said Harry bewildered .  
“This is Potter Cottage”said James.  
“Oh “ said Harry   
“You never lived at Godric’s Hollow?”asked Sirius confused.  
Harry went white at the question.  
The last time he’d been at Godrics Hallow he nearly got himself and Hermione killed.

Harry slowly shook his head desperately trying to forget Nagini coming out of Bathilda Bagshots Dead body.

“Sirius can I ask you and James to keep a watch on Mr Potter here whilst I find a way to get him back to his own timeline”.

“Of course “ said Sirius  
“Very well “ said Dumbledore   
There was an awkward silence .

“Where’s my wand ? “ asked Harry.  
“Its here”said James throwing it to him.  
Harry quickly caught it automatically stuffing it into his pocket.

They stood for a moment just watching him.  
Harry shifted uncomfortably.  
He didn’t like the look of suspicion in Dumbledore eyes .  
But it wasn’t his Dumbledore.

What was he supposed to do?  
How was he going to get back if the Deluminator didn’t work?

Then the door opened and the last person Harry ever expected to come through the door came through.  
Standing there alive was Peter Pettigrew.


	3. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn’t react kindly to Wormtail

Chapter 3

Harry wand was up pointing at Wormtail as he pushed himself in front of Lily who was closest to the door.

Then Harry noticed that for some strange reason everybody else in the room was pointing their wands at him not Wormtail .

“Wait “ said McGonagall .  
Honestly Harry had forgot she was in the room.  
“Mr Pettigrew isn’t going to hurt Mrs Potter” said McGonagall carefully.  
“He’s a Death Eater”. Said Harry tightly.  
“That’s ridiculous “ snorted Sirius.

Harry didn’t move a muscle and kept his wand trained on Wormtail while everyone else kept their wands trained on Harry  
“Prove it “said Harry carefully.  
“What is going on here ?” Squeaked out Wormtail  
Harry pointed his wand to Wormtail’s left arm .  
“Revelio”  
And there it was .  
The Dark Mark stood out on Wormtail arm.  
Two stunning spells hit Harry .  
And he fell into darkness.


	4. Brothers Sisters and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has Dinner with the Potters

Chapter 4

Harry eyes flashed open.  
He wasn’t in the same room as he was before.  
He got up off the floor.  
His eyes perusing around the room.  
Then in an instant he recognised the room .  
He recognised it from his nightmares.  
His nursery where his Mum had died.  
For a moment Harry could her screams ringing in his ears.  
“Not Harry, Please Not Harry”

Harry felt eyes on him.  
Snapping around he saw Remus Lupin standing there , looking less grey and lined than Harry had ever seen him.  
Remus was alive .  
Alive.  
He watching Harry with cautious and guarded eyes.  
“Remus “ said Harry hoarsely  
“Mr Potter “ Remus acknowledged .  
Harry’s eyes tightened at the formality in his voice.  
“Is Tonks alright? Changing the word from alive to alright the last second.  
Remus eyes narrowed at him.  
“You mean Moodys protégée partner Nymphadora?”  
Merlin He was talking about her coldly as if she wasn’t his wife.  
Confused He just nodded slowly.  
“I am afraid I can’t discuss that” said Remus coldly.

If his Parents were alive then surely they all were.  
Hope and guilt filled him for a moment.  
Then he realised that even if Tonks did indeed live in this timeline it wouldn’t bring Tonks from his timeline back to life.

This wasn’t the Remus Lupin he knew.

Which meant his Parents and Sirius weren’t the same people either.  
It shouldn’t bother him he knew .  
But it made him sick to his stomach.

Selfishly He wanted his Parents and Sirius and Remus back.  
The ones from his reality back not this.  
But at least they were alive here and wasn’t that something.  
Twisted jealousy of the Other Harry smothered him for a moment.  
Before he let it go with a breath .

He couldn’t think like that .  
That was why he left the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest.  
Why in Merlins name had the Deluminator brought him here?

“How did you know that Pettigrew was the traitor?” Asked Remus suspiciously.  
The door opened and Albus Dumbledore , a completely living Dumbledore came into the room  
“ I believe Mr Pettigrew’s counterpart also must have been a Death Eater ,Am I right Mr Potter? “  
Harry’s eyes narrowed at the statement.  
“Don’t concern yourself I didn’t look into your mind” said Dumbledore reading his response correctly.  
Harry nodded slowly not trusting himself to speak.  
“Now I assume you know who I am?”  
Harry nodded.  
“Very Good”said Dumbledore 

“Where’s Wormtail ?” Harry demanded.  
“Mr Pettigrew is being detained and interrogated as we speak.”Said Dumbledore tiredly.

“He’s going to Azkaban isn’t he?” He asked.

Yes I believe so “said Dumbledore mildly. 

“I believe this is your wand “ said Dumbledore giving the wand to him in a flourish.  
Harry took it . He was a complete idiot . He had forgotten all about his wand .  
Constant Vigilance as Mad Eye would say.  
“I apologise for James and Sirius stunning you . I believe they were just trying to protect their friend.”

Their friend who betrayed them.  
Harry’s eyes flashed in anger  
His father and Sirius had stunned him.  
The feeling of betrayal pressed down on him .

“You will be staying with Sirius while I try to find you away home .  
Harry nodded.  
He didn’t want to stay here a second longer than necessary .

His Mum ,No Mrs Potter he reminded himself sternly came into the room.  
“Dinners ready , Are you staying Albus .”asked Lily  
“ Alas I cannot I have to have a discussion with the Minister.”  
“Alright then Remus ,Mr Potter come down for dinner when your finished here.”

Then she left before Harry could speak.  
It was odd his own mother calling him Mr Potter but he knew what it meant .  
He wasn’t welcome here.  
It stung .  
Not his Mum . His Mum had died for him.  
He reminded himself sharply  
It’s not like he wanted to be here any way .  
“That’s settled . I’ll be seeing you tomorrow Mr Potter.”  
And with that Dumbledore left with an elegant twirl as he left.  
“Coming Mr Potter ? “ asked Remus coldly .  
Harry had never seen Remus act so coldly to him before.It vaguely reminded him of Mr Weasleys reaction when he was pretending to be Runcorn.

Nodding Harry followed him out of the doorway , directly down the red carpeted stairway and into what looked like a Dining Room.  
The was a massive round table at the centre of the room and sat around the table were a strangely less gaunt Sirius Black  
and his parents ,  
No Mr and Mrs Potter he reminded himself and two teenagers a boy and a girl .

The boy looked to be about fifteen with messy red hair and bright hazel eyes that were strangely familiar to him. 

The girl had wavy black hair and had the same hazel eyes as the boy next to her.  
She only looked thirteen  
Who were they?  
And what were they doing here?  
There sat right next to them was the Ravenclaw Harry his green eyes glaring at him.  
It was so odd it was like looking at at a slightly wonky distorted mirror , they looked the same but not at the same time.  
It must be weird for the other Harry too he supposed but Ravenclaw Harry seemed angry .  
Harry sighed.

Feeling lost Harry’s eyes turned to his parents.  
They were there in the flesh .  
It wasn’t a dream or even a reflection from the Mirror of Erised or a Ghost from the Resurrection Stone.  
They were right there.  
And they weren’t his.

“Sit down Harry “said James .  
Harry nodded and sat down .  
There was a charged ,awkward , uncomfortable silence broken by the girl .  
Nobody moved as Lily plied sausages and eggs on everybody’s plate.  
As Lily sat down nobody touched their food .  
They were all staring at him  
“So Gryffindor huh? “Asked the girl challengingly.  
“Yes “ said Harry meeting her eyes straight on .  
“Who are you ?” Said Harry politely.  
The girl rolled her eyes .  
“Pretending you don’t know me , real mature of you”.  
Lily let out a cough glaring at her.  
The girl just shrugged.  
Harry just stared at her confused.  
The girl glared back at him fiercely .  
“Why would I know you? Asked Harry bewildered .  
The girl looked hurt for a moment .  
“Please don’t tease my daughter Mr Potter”said Lily sharply.

Harry went pale.  
Her Daughter?  
As in a sister?  
Harry suddenly turned to look at the boy next to her .  
Surely he wasn’t .

No the Ravenclaw Harry couldn’t have a brother and sister .  
That wasn’t possible.  
Was it?  
The girl suddenly pouted.  
“Aren’t you going to apologise to me”.  
“I think there’s been a misunderstanding “said Harry formally trying to appease the girl.  
The girl just scoffed angrily.  
Harry think he should tell her that she didn’t exist in his timeline and that he had never had a sister.  
He was only a child after all.

He had a brother and sister .  
Once again he had something that he had wanted his entire life.  
And once again it wasn’t his.  
It didn’t matter he decided .  
He would protect them no matter what .  
“So why did you end up in Gryffindor ?” Asked the boy .

Harry didn’t like all the eyes turning to him and his neck felt hot but he simply shrugged.

“ How come you ended up in Ravenclaw?” asked Harry curiously nodding his head at his other self.  
Ravenclaw Harry went red and scowled at him in anger.  
“And you think your so much better because your in Gryffindor.  
“Harry “snapped James in reprimand.

“Of course not, I have a friend whose in Ravenclaw .”He said feeling bewildered.  
“Whatever “ said Ravenclaw Harry sullenly.  
The awkward silence continued until James asked  
“Let me guess you’re a Quidditch captain , good at pranks “ said the girl sneering at him in disgust.  
Harry suddenly was reminded strongly of Malfoy .  
“Mira “ snapped James angrily  
The girl Mira glared back at James furiously.

“I have been a Quidditch Captain and I’ve never pulled a prank in my life.”said Harry honestly  
Mira just scoffed.  
“There’s nothing wrong with being Quidditch Captain or playing pranks “snapped Sirius eyeing Mira with disappointment.  
“Nothings wrong with being in Slytherin either” snapped Mira back angrily.  
Sirius opened his mouth but seeing the look on Remus face quickly closed his mouth his jaw working furiously.  
“You’re a Slytherin? “ asked Harry suddenly surprised.

All eyes turned to him in shock as if he’d suddenly said something wrong.

“Is Mira not a Slytherin in your timeline? asked Remus curious despite himself.

Mira didn’t exist in his timeline  
Neither did the boy next to her who had his fathers eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to say so then realised that probably wouldn’t go down so well.  
Biting his tongue he said nothing.  
“ I’m not am I ?”said Mira sounding strangely heartbroken.  
Harry didn’t say anything and as the silence stretched on uncomfortably the girl stood up and stormed out tears in her eyes.

Harry said nothing the silence becoming unbearably awkward.  
“Lucas ,Go after your sister.” said Lily to the boy who had watched silently up till now .

The boy no Lucas Harry reminded himself left presumably to go after his sister.  
There was another awkward silence.  
“It’s alright it was a shock to James and Lily too when they found out.”said Remus boredly.

“Dumbledore tells me you have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow to sit your NEWTs just in case they don’t succeed get you back to your own timeline and you need a job“ said Lily.

What if he couldn’t get back?  
It’s not like Sirius and the Potters would take him in . He wasn’t their Harry.  
He couldn’t go to the Weasleys because they didn’t know him from Adam in this timeline.

Harry kept his inner panic hidden.  
“Fair enough “ said Harry finishing his meal.  
Lily instantly relaxed as if she expected him to protest.

There was something wrong .  
And as she smiled at him he realised what was wrong .  
Her smile was fake as if she was expecting him to snap at any moment .

There was an almost oppressive feel to the room now and this time he saw James and Sirius assessing him silently.

Harry had an urge to go for his wand.  
Resisting it he calmed down .  
These were his parents a version of them at least.  
He wasn’t in danger here .  
Was he?  
An uncomfortable silence went round the room.  
“So Quidditch Captain your Parents must be pretty proud of you ? Said Sirius acidly.

Harry went white .  
Sirius had never spoke to him this way before.  
It was almost the way Snape had spoke to him .  
“I wouldn’t know”said Harry through gritted teeth.  
“Oh ? “ said Sirius curiously in the same acid tone.  
Harry’s eyes hardened.

Sirius eyes keenly looked at him .  
“I bet your life hasn’t been easy with your Parents in the Order.”

Harry looked at Sirius as if he’d suddenly grown another head.  
“What are you talking about? “  
“Well with Dumbledore growing older some would say he’s addled in his old age”.

Harry just glared at Sirius  
“I doubt Albus Dumbledore ,any version of Albus Dumbledore would be addled in his old age.”said Harry wryly.

“What do you think of him” asked James  
“Who?”asked Harry  
“Dumbledore” said the Other Harry impatiently.

Harry paused.  
He didn’t know why they were asking questions about Dumbledore  
What did he think about Albus Dumbledore?  
Though his plan had worked and Voldermort had died .  
Harry himself had been set up to die.  
He didn’t really know how to feel about that.

He thought about Grindelwald and Ariana and ended up blurting out.  
“I think he knew his limits”said Harry hesitantly.  
Lily frowned “What do you mean?”

“He didn’t try to gain power for himself , His plan was to stop Riddle and you’ve got to admire him for that even if he did use the wand.”

“Whose Riddle?” Asked James  
“Vol- You Know Who” said Harry correcting himself the last time he had said the name Hermione had been tortured and Dobby had died.  
Never again would someone die or be tortured for him .  
He would not allow it.  
Sirius snorted  
“You call You Know Who Riddle”Asked Sirius incredulously  
“It his name . “ said Harry bewildered.  
And How would you know his name? Asked Lily piercingly.  
In Harry’s mind eye he once again the words twisting itself from Tom Marvolo Riddle to I am Lord Voldermort in his minds eye.  
“It’s a long story “ said Harry vaguely .  
There was a charged silence.  
Lily shared a look with James 

“What’s his first name?” asked Sirius.  
“Tom “ said Harry firmly.  
“Look can we talk about something else? Said Harry a little bit desperately.  
The last thing he wanted to talk about was Voldemort.

It had been three months since the Battle of Hogwarts.  
Fred was dead.  
Remus , Tonks and Snape hundreds more were all dead .  
Rita Skeeter and Kingsley Shacklebolt wouldn’t leave him alone .  
Between them Harry ,Ron and Hermione had not had a single moment of peace .  
Cameras followed them everywhere .  
Him and Ginny though had grown closer had not gone back to their relationship they had before.  
Her brothers death was too raw for that.  
He’d been using the Invisibility Cloak to get just a moments peace.

Then exhausted taking the Cloak off ,He had mindlessly picked up the Deluminator.

There was another charged silence 

“He’s dead and gone that’s what matters” said Harry firmly trying to lighten the atmosphere whilst getting a bit angry .

Shock crossed Lily’s face .  
“You mean You Know Who’s dead in your timeline ?asked Lily  
“He’d been dead for about three months “said Harry  
“He’s alive in this timeline” said Sirius bluntly  
And Harry’s stomach dropped to the ground .


	5. Simply Didn’t Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry dinner with the Potters continues

Chapter Five 

He shouldn’t be so surprised he knew .

Of course Voldermort would be alive in this timeline and it meant that this version of his family was in danger .

He couldn’t catch a break.

It had been only been three months 

Three months it had been over .

They had just buried their dead .

He couldn’t do this again .

Thistime he didn’t have Ron or Hermione to help him.

Feeling overwhelmed suddenly he felt sick to his stomach.

How was he supposed to hunt the Horcruxes again?

The prophecy once again loomedover him ,Neithercould live whilst the other survived.

He couldn’t do this again.

“I need to see Dumbledore .”He said urgently .

“Why ?”asked Remus suspiciously

“I’ve got to tell him something.” Said Harry resolutely .

James and Lily shared another loaded look.

“Dumbledore is at the Ministry.”said Lily calmly 

“Let’s go then “ said Harry urgently before standing up.

“Dumbledore’s business will take long into the morning, He’ll talk to you tomorrow “said Remus crispy.

“But it’s urgent .”said Harry not understanding why he was getting all these weird looks.

“More important than the Minister of Magic?”asked James

“Yes ! “Snapped Harry angrily.

“Don’t be ridiculous I doubt Albus will see a child over the Minister of Magic.”

Harry s eyes flashed angrily

“I’m not a child ” Harry snapped angrily

Lily raised his eyebrows but Harry didn’t back down meeting her eyes square on .

“It’s important “ He snapped furiously.

“It can wait till morning .”

A part of him wanted to rush to the Ministry of Magic buta voice in his mind that suspiciously sounded like Hermionethat Dumbledore wouldn’t take him seriously and would dismiss him.

It wasn’t his Dumbledore after all.

Harry quickly nodded and sat back down his fists clenched tight with frustration and anger.

There was an awkward silence .

He looked towards James.

“Lily Take Harry and Go I’ll hold him off”

Those had been his fathers last words.

But He hasn’t stood a chance .

He hadn’t even had his wand on him.

So how had this version of James Potter survived?

How had any of them survived ?

“What exactly happened on that Halloween “ blurted out Harry.

“Which Halloween ? Asked Lily .

“Maybe the one where James and Remus got so drunk that - but stopped as Remus swatted him at the back of the head.

They didn’t know?

How could they forget Voldermort attacking the Potters?

“Halloween 1981”. Said Harry his heart beating faster.

“But you were only one then Lucas wasn’t even born then” said Lily with laugh .

“Why do you want to know?”Asked James.

“I need to know “said Harry seriously.

“Nothing happened . We went had your mothers favourite chocolate cake before going to bed “ Said James waggling his eyebrows at Lily suggestively.

“Stop it Dad your making me sick” said Ravenclaw Harry.

James just laughed good naturedly.

Harry however went pale.

Nothing happened .

In this world Voldermort had simply never came.

Did this Voldermort know of the Prophecy?

It never happened .

Feeling his insides turn to ice , He struggled to breathe.“Mr Potter Are you alright? said Remus concernedly.

Here it had never happed .

Why ?

Jealousy biting hot enveloped him as he stared at the other Harry .

Before letting it go as a feeling of protectiveness came other him .

He wouldn’t let them die or have anything happen to them .

Not again.

He would protect them from Voldermort he promised himself. 

Even if it meant dying again so be it.

“Fine “said Harry lying nonachantly.

As Lily waved her wand the dishes suddenly stacked themselves as she levitated them out the door.

Harry watched silently as James , Sirius and Remus left the table and walked out the door.

Ravenclaw Harry sighed and got up and also left too motioning him to follow.

Harry nervously got up and followed him.

It was a living room .

James, Sirius and Remuswere all talking as they came in.

“Sectumsempra one of Snivellus ‘s and He” 

“Don’t call him that” said Harry heatedly.

“Excuse me “said Sirius 

“Don’t call him that”. Harry repeated through clenched teeth.

“You don’t even know who we are talking about and this is an adult conversation said Sirius sternly.

“You even treat him like a child when will you get a clue that I’m an adult “. Demanded Ravenclaw Harry .

“When you start acting like an adult “.Said Sirius calmly.

Ravenclaw Harry stormed out the door without a backward glance.

Harry felt uncomfortable.

Shifting away He said .

“You were talking about Professor Snape”said Harry in a voice devoid of all emotion.

He could see Snape blood pooling out of his neck .

Sirius raised his eyebrows at his tone and said “So”

“He died about three months ago“ said Harry tightly .

“Just have some respect alright”. Said Harry 

Snape hanging upside down firmly in his mind .

James and Sirius were all staring at him in surprise.

“I’m sure James and Sirius didn’t mean to be tactless if you were close to Sna- Severus” said Remus smoothly.

Harry snorted at that .

The man had hated his guts.

“We saw him die”. Said Harry in a detached voice.

Sirius instantly relaxed .

James and Remus shared a long look.

And suddenly the silence was shattered by a tea cup shattering on the floor behind him.

Harry whirled around hand on wand in his jacket pocket .

Voldermort wouldn’t find him as easy to kill as last time.

Harry suddenly relaxed as it was Lily who looked horrified.

“Sorry “said Harrytaking his hands out of his pockets .

“He died in your timeline“said Lily watching him intensely.

Harry nodded not wanting to talk about it.

“I’m Sorry“ said Harryguiltily .

“For what ?” asked Lily surprised

Harry said nothing .

His eyes searching hers that were so like his own .

An uncomfortable silence stretched once again saw no condemnation in her eyeslike he saw everyday inother people’s eyes.

There was just concern and wariness 

Harry didn’t know what to say to her.

“Snape’s a Death Eater here and wouldn’t hesitate to kill you.”said Sirius.

“So He’s not Dumbledore’s spy?”said Harry as he suddenly understood .

Without Lily in danger there was no reason for Snape to change sides.

Sirius laughed darkly “ Definatley not “.

Harry nodded heart sinking in his chest .

There was another awkward silence.

“Well We’ll see you tomorrow Jamessaid Sirius interrupting the oppressive silence .

“Mr Potter come over here I assume you know how to use the Floo said Remus 

Harry nodded swiftly glad to get out of there .

Away from the suspicious looks from his parents .

He couldn’t have botched it more if he tried . 

It had been the most uncomfortable , nerve wracking dinner of his life and it couldn’t have gone more wrong if he’d tried.

Harry put his hand in the Floo Powder

Harry was about to say “Grimmauld Place “ at thetip of his tongue until Sirius said “ Cavendish Lot “ and Dissapeared in a a burst of flame.

Why weren’t they going to Grimmauld Place ?

Confused Harry took a deep breath and said “Cavendish Lot”

And with a whiff of fire He was gone.


	6. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets interrogated by Sirius and Remus

Chapter Six 

Harry had no idea what to expect but it looked strangely like the Gryffindor Common  
Room, the walls were a dark red along with the carpet .There was sofa facing the middle of the room and and pictures of Motorcycles and various Ferrari’s , Lamborghinis . 

Then He jumped and whirled around behind him as Remus suddenly appeared in the fire place behind him.

Sirius opened the a bottle that looked like FireWhiskey.  
He opened it and poured himself a drink.  
“Do you want a drink ?” asked Sirius .  
Harry shook his head slowly.  
“No Thanks”.  
Sirius poured a glass for Remus  
Then sat back on the sofa.

“So you live here? “ the words coming out as a question.  
Sirius gave a Harry a startled glance .  
“It’s not much but it’s home “. Said Sirius  
Glad that the acidic tone had gone from Sirius ‘s tone  
Harry nodded smiling.  
Sirius motioned him to sit down.

Harry sat down taking a armchair. 

Remus sat down next to Sirius.  
“ So It didn’t go to plan did it?”said Sirius  
Harry gave him a bewildered look  
Remus gave Sirius a look that clearly told him not to talk.  
Sirius scowled at Harry.  
Harry watched him carefully.  
“May I ask some question you have to admit your circumstances are somewhat irregular and we are quite curious” said Remus with an easy smile.  
But it didn’t match his hard eyes even though the tone was casual.  
Too casual.

Harry felt his temper come to the surface but stuffed it down .

The last time he had talked to Remus before seeing him in his ghostly form in the Resurrection Stone he had lost his temper and called him a coward .  
Even it had made Remus go back Tonks , He still regretted it.

He would not make the same mistake again.

Harry nodded at Remus.  
“Excellent “ said Remus relaxing a fraction.

“Do you live here ”? blurted our Harry.  
Remus states at him in surprise.  
“Yes I do”.  
“I take it I didn’t in your world.”  
It had never occurred to Harry to ask the Remus he knew where he lived .  
He might have lived here for all Harry knew.  
Harry simply shrugged .  
“I see .”said Remus.  
“I bet James was pleased when you got to be Quidditch Captain” said Remus  
What was Remus talking about?  
His Parents were dead.  
And why did He even care that Harry had been a Quidditch Captain ?  
It wasn’t important in any way shape or form.  
“My Parents are Dead .” Said Harry realising they were under the assumption they were still alive.  
He felt chest restrict  
But they didn’t look surprised at all  
Remus kept his face smooth but talked with an edge of smugness to his tone.  
It vaguely reminded Harry of Horace Slughorn .  
“They are very unfair aren’t they?”  
Said Remus in fake sympathetictone.  
“What are you talking about?” asked Harry bewildered.  
“Let me guess They never listen to you” Remus continued in his too sugary voice.  
“What ?”Said Harry confused what was Remus talking about.  
“You find your Parents Legacies too overbearing at times?said Remus .  
“No “said Harry horrified.  
His Parents had died for him .  
How could Remus think He resented them?  
Yeah He wasn’t overjoyed at what his Father has done to Snape, but everyone grew up at some point and He didn’t resent him for it.  
He had made his peace with it in his Fifth year anyway.  
Anger Flared up in him .

“Don’t you want to kill Goldstein ?” Asked Sirius  
“Who? “Asked Harry completely baffled.  
Remus raised an eyebrow “Anthony Goldstein”  
Harry remembered him as part of the DA

“No of course not “ said Harry having enough.

Sirius and Remus shot each other confused looks.

“We know your plan” said Sirius  
Harry was getting quite fed up of being accused things that weren’t in the slightest bit true .

“You plan was to replace my Godson leaving him stranded in your world replace him and spy on us for your Dark Lord”. Said Sirius as if bored.

“But it went wrong .”said Remus dangerously .  
“I can’t imagine You Know Who will be pleased said Sirius mildly.  
“So if you tell us what we want to know now we can guarantee Dumbledore protection from the Dark Lord.”said Remus almost kindly

Harry burst out laughing .  
“You think I’m in league with Riddle?”  
It was beyond ridiculous.  
He had spent all that time trying to fight and kill Riddle  
He didn’t expect to be accused of being in league with him.  
Harry lifted his fringe and showed them , the scar on his forehead.  
“When Voldermort tried to kill me ,a loved one sacrificed themselves for me so when he turned his wand on me the spell back fired leaving him worse than dead .  
Not that he was ever really human in the first place , but he marked me . He tried to kill me since that night ,He even did at one point so please tell me why I would join him”.  
There was no anger in his tone .  
They were spoken in a monotone voice .  
Harry was dangerously close to losing his temper 

“Because He offered you unlimited power “ said Sirius matter factly  
“Because He gave you a chance to prove yourself and you’ve always been intrigued by the Dark Arts”said Remus as if it was obvious  
“I am not like Voldermort roared Harry completely losing his temper  
“I don’t want or need power other wise I’d have kept the blasted wand “  
Look what power did to Dumbledore , It got his sister killed .  
Look what it did for Snape he got the person he loved killed .  
How stupid do you think I am?””  
Harry demanded furiously .

Remus and Sirius looked at each other.  
“The only reason I’m here is because I was an idiot playing with my best mates Deluminator 

“There was no trap to swap with your Godson , Harry spat out There’s no trap to spy on you”  
“I’m afraid I don’t believe you Said Remus coldly .  
Harry just stared at him in exasperated incredulity .  
“Prove it then , Prove that I’m in league with Voldermort” yelled Harry angrily.  
“Gladly “Remus  
“Legillemens”.

Harry was suddenly staring a Dragon Egg in the fire of Hagrid Hut in part curiousity and horror.  
“It’ll hatch soon “ said Hagrid proudly.

Harry was crouching down next to Ginny in the Chamber of Sectets  
“Ginny don’t be dead -please don’t be dead,”  
He flung his wand aside.

Harry was in the Hospital Wing with Hermione staring baffled at Dumbledore  
Ron was unconscious on the opposite bed.

These were private memories.  
There had to be a way to stop it.

Harry was eleven and staring at the back of Quirrell head where Voldermort resided in horror.

Harry lost his patience and pushed back.  
And Suddenly He was holding up a prefects badge  
“Well done Remus”said his Father proudly .  
And suddenly He was pushed back and back to the present time in Cavendish Lot.

Remus looked ill  
“Very clever Mr Potter “  
The Wolf lurked in his eyes  
Harry stared back defiantly.

Remus was looking calculating  
“What exactly happened to Miss Weasley.” Demanded Lupin

“We got her out of there “ said Harry nonplussed.  
“She’s alive ?” Said Remus.  
“Yes” said Harry 

Remus said nothing.  
“Don’t ever go into my mind again “ Harry warmed dangerously

“Is that a threat ?”demanded Sirius 

“Yes” said Harry bluntly.

“And none of it proves that I’m a Death Eater or on Voldemort’s side.” Said Harry bluntly.

“And None of it proves your not one either”. Snapped Remus 

“Your You Know Who died so you want to stop it happening to this one “snarled Sirius

“Don’t be ridiculous I’m the one who killed him” said Harry snapped back.

Sirius roared with laughter but it was a dark bitter laugh.  
“You kill Voldermort?”  
“You really think that you could take on a Dark Lord?” asked Sirius  
Harry just looked at him an a tiredness in his eyes.  
He’d already done it.  
He didn’t have to prove himself to anyone.  
Sirius suddenly stopped laughing.  
He was staring at him as if he was expecting something.  
Harry said nothing just watching Sirius for a moment.

Sirius suddenly stopped laughing.  
His face darkening.  
“If you think you that Voldemort won’t kill you for your mistake then your wrong . My brother was like you but he made a mistake just like you and Voldermort killed him.”

“Regulus was killed trying to bring Riddle down “ said Harry gently.

Sirius face twisted with fury .  
“How dare you?” Snarled Sirius  
But Harry’s eyes were far away .  
Remembering Dumbledore drinking from the basin Inferi coming out of the lake.

Sirius had his wand to his throat .  
“Say that again I dare you”demanded Sirius angrily Harry punched him in the nose hard. Sirius dropped his wand his head flying back almost comically  
“ .  
“Inferi got him “ said Harry shortly .  
Sirius went pale holding his nose.  
“Voldermort killed him himself.” Said Sirius  
“No “ said Harry very matter of factly  
There was a sudden silence  
Sirius looked as if he wanted to strangle him .

The feeling was mutual.

“This is your last chance to confess “said Remus  
“Think of your parents”said Remus holding Sirius back.

“I have never been on Voldemort’s side “ said Harry beyond exasperated now.

“Then explain what I saw in your mind” said Remus  
“Nothing in mind says I work for Voldermort” snapped Harry angrily 

“And I don’t have to answer to you.” Said Harry .  
“ Its either me or your Dark Lord “said Remus  
Harry rolled his eyes .  
“He’s not my Dark Lord “. Said Harry wryly.

They had been discussing Voldermort as if there had never been a Taboo and no Death Eaters had showed up.  
It was odd .

“What you did to Miss Weasley”.  
“What you mean saving her life” asked Harry .  
It was luck he d survived and his friends and Dumbledore.  
Remus just stared at him.  
“Very well if we can’t persuade you there’s nothing more to say “.  
“Goodnight”  
Remus left the room  
Sirius close behind.  
Things couldn’t any worse could it.

Harry checked his pocket watch it was late .  
They hadn’t offered him a room but then again they thought he was a Death Eater .  
They probably wouldn’t take it well to him exploring the place .  
Another time Harry promised himself.  
Sighing He looked at the fireplace.

What did Ron and Hermione think of him going missing?  
Not to mention Ginny .  
Harry grabbed the Deluminator and clicked it again .  
The fire instantly went out.  
Harry stared at it frustrated  
Why wouldn’t it let him go home?  
Sighing again Harry fell into a doze before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally meets Ron and Hermione s counterparts but they don’t seem to warm to him and he gets a detention

Chapter Seven  
Harry opened his eyes to see  
His Wand was still in his jacket pocket. He quickly held onto it his eyes adjusting to the light .  
Over on the sofa James Potter was sitting there .  
It was first time he had been alone with his father.  
“So Harry Is there anything you want to tell me.”  
Harry just looked at him.

His whole life he had wanted to talk to his father and now that he could .  
He had absolutely no idea what to say.  
Before He could say anything at all James sighed running his hands threw his messy hair.  
“I’m to take you to Hogwarts “  
Harry just nodded  
“Shall we ?”  
Harry got up .  
James went to the the Floo powder.  
“You first” said James .  
Harry took a deep breath and said Hogwarts.

He landed in a heap in the Tranfiguration classroom.  
Harry got up to see Professor McGonagall .  
Harry had never been so happy to see her in his life.  
James suddenly appeared in the fireplace.  
“Mr Potter today you will be sitting the Exams of with all the Seventh years for your NEWTs so you may gain a job and be able to provide for yourself if Albus can’t get you back to your own timeline.”  
“I need to see the Headmaster said Harry his mind on Horcruxes.  
“After the Exams the Headmaster will see you.”  
“But -“  
“The Headmaster won’t be back by one o clock anyway.”  
“It’s important” said Harry .  
“I’m Sorry Mr Potter but you’ll just have to wait .”  
“It’s about-  
“ You have your first Exam in Potions in about five minutes I wouldn’t want to keep you”.

With that she beckoned him out of the office .

“I have something to discuss with Professor McGonagall.  
“Here this is your schedule for the day.”said James passing him a piece of parchment.  
“I’ll meet you with Headmaster after you’ve finished.”Said James  
“Oh Okay” Harry barely got out before the door slammed behind him

Harry walked to towards the Dungeons .  
Her entered the Potions Room  
He quickly took a quick sweep of the room  
He found them instantly Ron and Hermione .  
Harry took a seat next them ignoring the staring room.  
They both stiffened at his arrival  
Ron looked reasonably the same but his hair was shorter and eyes unfriendly .Hermione’s usual bushy hair was unusually sleek and tied back in a hard bun .  
Then Harry suddenly realised they might not know him.  
Harry spoke then  
“I’m Harry -  
“Potter from another timeline yes we know “ said Ron  
Hermione rolled her eyes .  
“Everyone in Hogwarts knows who you are”  
Harry groaned at that.  
“How on Earth did you get into Gryffindor?”Asked Hermione sneering.  
It was such an unusual expression on her face that Harry blinked.  
“ I told the Hat , Not Slytherin “ said Harry wryly.  
Hermione went red.  
“I suppose you think that’s funny.”She said haughtily.  
Ron however smiled his eyes warming.

Suddenly the door opened and Horace Slughorn entered  
Harry looked around  
He recognised Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott on the cauldron next to him  
He saw Padma Patil , Lisa Turpin and Anthony Goldstein were on another table.  
Goldstein and Turpin were glaring at him for some reason  
Harry didn’t pay them any attention .  
Horace Slughorn was in front of them.  
“You have an hour to making Felix Felicis the instructions are on the board.”  
“You may begin.”  
The class all in the potion  
Harry , Ron and Hermione all went to the back picking up ingredients.

Lisa Turpin blocked his way .  
“ You’ve been here ten minutes and haven’t even acknowledged me yet” snapped Turpin  
Harry looked at her baffled  
“I’m Sorry?” Harry said  
“So you should be “ snapped Turpin angrily  
“What were you thinking sitting with Granger of all people.”  
Hermione stiffened  
”I’ll sit with who I want to “snapped Harry coldly  
Turpin stared at him.  
So did Hermione for that matter.

Hermione sighed .  
“Turpin is your I mean the other Harry’s best mate.”Said Hermione grabbing her Murtlap Tentacles roughly.

“You do know I’m not the Harry you know don’t you? “Said Harry exasperated turning to the blonde haired girl  
“Of course but that doesnt mean anything your still a Marauder , your still Harry Potter”.  
“Look me and the Other Harry are not the same person” said Harry bluntly.  
“I’m sorry but I barely know you” said Harry forcefully beyond frustrated.

Turpin recoiled hurt showing in her eyes.  
Then it was replaced with anger.  
She stalked passed him angrily walking away without a word.  
Harry sighed and ignoring everyone gaping at him began chop GurdyRoot and added Salamander Blood as per instructions.

He saw that Ron was copying him.  
Harry frowned .  
It wasn’t like Ron to copy Harry but then again it wasn’t his Ron.  
When time was up Harry knew it wasn’t his best work but it would do.  
It looked more yellow than gold and it smelt like burnt cabbage.  
“How did you mess up the potion so badly”asked Hermione  
Harry just shrugged.  
He put the potion into a vial , and labelled it .  
Harry was cleaning up and Hermione was scrutinising him .  
“What the matter ?”asked Harry.  
But then surprisingly Anthony Goldstein answered.  
“It looks like the potions prodigy can’t even make a simple potion and his mother owns an Apothecary” jeered Goldstein  
Padma snickered.

“Do you have a problem Goldstein ?” Asked Harry abruptly.  
Goldstein raised an eyebrow but said nothing  
Harry turned away ignoring him completely as he was about to exit the classroom he heard a muttered incantation.  
Harry reacted instinctively.  
He dodged to the right as a shimmer of blue streaked right past him.  
Harry whirled around and stunned the Death Eater.  
Only when the attacker fell to the floor it wasn’t a Death Eater but Goldstein .  
Padma bent down next to Goldstein.  
Harry sighed “He’ll be fine he’s just stunned”  
“Get lost Potter”snapped Padma angrily .  
Sighing again Harry turned out the door 

He was reached Ron and Hermione on the steps  
“Are you lost Potter “asked Hermione boredly .  
“No of course not and it’s Harry”  
“Whatever” said Hermione disinterestedly.  
“Why didn’t you do the potion right ? demanded Ron angrily.  
Harry stared at him .  
“I don’t have the Princes book with me.”He said sharply  
“The Princes book? asked Hermione curious despite herself  
“Never mind “said Harry remembering that these were not the friends he knew.  
“Even without studying it you should know Potions.  
“Lily Potter is the greatest Potion Mistress of the Twentieth Century .”  
Hermione started.  
“He knows that Hermione, It’s his mother.”said Ron rolling his eyes.  
Harry felt his his chest constrict How much did he not know about his own mother?  
Or the mother she would’ve been .  
He had known she was good at potions, Slughorn had told him himself .  
But Greatest of the Twentieth Century .  
Pride and Grief warred with him.  
“My parents are dead in my timeline. “ said Harry curtly.  
“That’s not funny Potter” snapped Hermione  
“I wasn’t laughing . “ said Harry furiously  
Stalking past her and Ron angrily.

Harry entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom furiously.  
As he entered all the lights went out.  
Harry was about to click the Deluminator he saw it .  
And there standing in front of him was Dementor  
Harry didn’t hesitate he whipped out of his wand and thought of Ginny.  
“Expecto Patronum”. He roared angrily  
Prongs erupted from his wand charging the Dementor and suddenly the Dementor stumbled and Harry knew right there it was a Boggart .  
He done this before in the maze in the TwiWizard Tournament  
“Ridikulus “  
The Dementor faded into shadow.

Suddenly a light went on and standing there in Defence Against the Dark Arts class was Sirius Black  
He was glaring at Harry.  
“What are you doing here?” Harry asked bewildered.  
Hermione came up behind him.  
“He’s the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher  
Didnt you know?”said Hermione bossily.  
Harry glared at her .  
“No I didn’t “. said Harry through clenched teeth.  
Hermione’s eyebrows went up .  
“Who-“  
Sirius then spoke cutting her off.  
“Everybody come with me”  
Harry ,Ron and Hermione followed him out with the rest of the Gryffindor.

Just then as they were heading down the staircases He accidentally bumped into someone .  
“Sorry “said Harry automatically turning and saw the person .  
It was Neville.  
“Are you alright ?Asked Harry  
Neville nodded but didn’t look at him but his hands he noticed were clenched angrily.  
“I don’t have time for any of your pranks Potter.” Said Neville quietly.  
Harry stared at him shocked as Neville walked passed him briskly without a word.  
He was seriously going to have to talk to his counterpart just to find out why the Gryffindors all seemed to hate him.  
They followed Sirius down to the Entrance Hall and out the front door just stopping at the edge of the Whomping Willow.  
“There is a secret passage way underneath this tree if you can get pass the tree and find it’s passageway you pass the exam.”  
Harry took a sigh of relief.  
They’d done it before.  
Hermione didn’t look relieved.  
“It’s impossible”.

Harry gave her odd look.  
Didn’t she remember third year at all and what about when they’d followed Voldermort and Snape in the Battle of Hogwarts?

“Mr Potter you go first “said Sirius  
Harry nodded and stepped towards the Whomping Willow  
“Wingardium Leviosa “ he muttered levitating a stick on the ground with it he touched the knot above the roots and the Whomping Willow immediately became still.

Harry turned to Sirius whose face looked thunderous .

Harry began to enter the secret passageway having to crawl to get in .  
“Mr Potter”  
Harry instantly stopped at Sirius’s voice .  
“You clearly know the way , you may come out “ said Sirius through gritted teeth.

Harry sighed and wriggled out.  
Sirius angrily stared at Harry .  
Harry stared back at him evenly.  
“Detention Mr Potter”  
“For what exactly?” Harry asked sarcastically.  
“For showing off”.  
Harry stared at him in disbelief .  
He was acting not only unfairly but so much like Snape that Harry grimaced.

Harry sighed but nodded and without a word to Ron , Hermione and Sirius he walked away angrily.  
He stalked off looking at his timetable and groaned quietly .  
Next was Divination .


	8. Divination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry attends Divination

Chapter Eight

Harry had just got to the stairs when Ron and Hermione got to him.  
“How did you do that ?” Demanded Hermione bossily.  
“Do what?” Asked Harry  
“Make the Whomping Willow stop of course” said Hermione

“If you touch that spot on the tree it will stop moving.” Said Harry

Hermione frowned .  
“But how did you know where it was ?”  
“Because I’ve been there before in my timeline .”Said Harry 

“Don’t mind her Potter she’s just mad that somebody beat her at something “ said Ron  
“That’s not true “ said Hermione shrilly.  
Harry smiled glad that at least their bickering hadn’t changed

They reached the North Tower and began to climb the ladder to the Divination classroom.

Professor Trelawney  
“Come in ,Come in my dears “  
Already there were Seamus , Dean ,Parvati and Lavender Brown.  
But Lavender Brown has died from her wounds in the Battle of Hogwarts , Greyback had killed her.  
Yet here she stood alive and well and as radiant and as healthy as ever.

Harry stared at her in shock .  
And then Ron did the last thing he expected .  
He kissed Lavender almost passionately wrapping his arms around her comfortably as if they belonged there.  
Harry turned to Hermione immediately .  
She was scowling at Ron with something close to disgust.  
Harry glared at Ron angrily before realising that this was none of his business .  
Then Professor Trelawney spoke.  
“Mr Potter you are first.”

Sighing heavily he watched her carefully.  
He came forward and sat down on the opposite side of the desk as she had indicated.  
“Can you tell me what you see in this Crystal Ball”.  
Harry sighed and looked in the Crystal Ball.  
There was nothing but fog  
Harry didn’t even bother lying .  
“I don’t see anything “ said Harry bluntly.  
Trelawney frowned and wrote something down on her clipboard.  
“Drink this “ said Trelawney .  
It was a cup of tea.  
Harry didn’t touch it  
“Evanesco” said Harry vanishing the tea.  
Trelawney looked vexed for a moment before snatching the cup off him.  
Harry knew he had made the right decision.  
It was either poison or Veritaserum.  
Harry watched her carefully .  
She set the cup down .  
Then she whipped out her wand .  
Harry didn’t hesitate.  
“Expelliarmus”  
The wand flew out of her hand .  
“Anything you want to explain Professor?”Asked Harry coldly.  
Trelawney said nothing , her jaw clenching.

Harry stalked out of Divination in a complete and utter fury.  
He knew where he going straight to Dumbledore’s office.  
He stopped outside the Gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore’s Office.  
“I need to get up there “said Harry furiously.  
“Password” asked the Gargoyle.  
“It’s Fizzing Whizzbees” said a voice behind him,  
Standing behind him was Amelia Bones .  
She had died too he remembered in the summer after Dumbledore died.  
The Gargoyle stepped aside they both walked in .  
Harry barged into Dumbledore’s office.

His Mum , Dad ,Sirius and Remus were already there.  
They all fell silent at the sight of him.  
Dumbledore sat behind his desk , his palms together.  
“Is there a reason you asked Trelawney too spike my tea with Veritaserum?” Demanded Harry.  
“Mr Potter “ started Dumbledore  
“You want to know my secrets fine “ Harry put his wand to the tip of his head and the memories came out .  
Harry put them in the Pensieve.  
“ See for yourselves” and with that Harry stood back breathing hard.

“I wish to see this too Albus”said Amelia Bones.  
“Why not ?“ said Harry sarcastically .  
Dumbledore viewed him shrewdly .  
“Very well”  
And with that Dumbledore put his head in the basin  
Harry took a deep breathe did the same.

“


	9. In the Pensieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders and Lily have a bit of a shock

Lily entered the Pensieve looking around expectantly.  
Then stared in shock.  
She was in Petunias kitchen and saw a ten year old Harry making eggs.  
Vernon Dursley and Petunia were eating  
The big whale of the boy of her nephew was glancing at Harry impatiently.

“This is my sisters house”Lily said looking bewildered .  
“I am aware of that “ said Harry wryly still looking furious.  
“Where is Mira and Lucas ?” Asked James looking around as ten year old Harry put eggs on Dudley plate.  
“Dudley get the post”  
“Make Harry get it “ said Dudley hitting Harry with the smelting stick.  
Remus expected Petunia or Vernon to say something for this behaviour.  
But none came .  
“Get the post”said Vernon to Harry.  
Lily frowned at that. .  
And stopped as Harry stared at the Letter in amazement in the hall.

Harry brought the post holding onto one that clearly said Mr H Potter.  
“That’s your Hogwarts letter isn’t it?.” Said Sirius  
“You just had to be in Petunia s care when that happened ? “ murmured Lily.  
“Where are we , I mean your version of us” asked James  
“And where are Mira and Lucas ?” Demanded Remus  
Harry sighed and they were suddenly at Godric’s Hallow but they weren’t in the house .  
They were at the cemetery .  
There was no sign of Harry insight.

There were two people at the cemetery looking about.  
“Harry we should have used the invisibility cloak” said the woman  
“Don’t panic Hermione “ Said Harry  
“We look like muggles”  
Understanding dawned on their faces when Hermione gasped  
“Look Harry they’re here”.  
And wondering what they were looking for they all stepped forward with Harry .  
Lily stared at the stone graves in shock which clearly stated that James and Lily Potter  
Died October 31st 1981.  
She stopped reading after that till her eyes saw the bottom inscription  
“The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.”

James stared at the gravesite in complete disbelief noting the date they died was the same.  
James looked up at Lily.  
Lily was shaking tears in her eyes white as a sheet her hand to her mouth.

Sirius and Remus were staring in horror .  
“Is this some kind of joke?” Shocked taking in the look of the blank looking Harry’s face.  
“This can’t be true” said Sirius shaken deeply.  
“It’s true” said Harry softly  
Sirius whirled on Harry with his eyes alight with  
“The memory is a real one” said Dumbledore  
“How can you tell?”demanded Lily half furiously.

“There is only one way to cover the truth of a memory and that’s by replacing it with another either way and there is no sign that this memory has been tampered with.” Said Dumbledore rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“You mean we just believe him just like that?”demanded Sirius rage in his eyes.

“If you eliminate the impossible whatever remains must be the truth.”said Dumbledore .  
“It is impossible for this memory to be false therefore what remains must be the truth.”

”But this doesn’t make any sense if I’m dead then How does Harry end up at Petunia’s”? demanded Lily.

Suddenly there surroundings changed .  
They were in Dumbledores Office  
“She doesn’t give a damn “snapped a fifteen year old Harry to Dumbledore  
“But she took you,” Dumbledore cut across him. “She may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet still she took you, and in doing so, she sealed the charm I placed upon you. Your mother’s sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give you.”  
“I still don’t –”  
“While you can still call home the place where your mother’s blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort. He shed her blood, but it lives on in you and her sister. Her blood became your refuge. You need return there only once a year, but as long as you can still call it home, there he cannot hurt you. Your aunt knows this. I explained what I had done in the letter I left, with you, on her doorstep. She knows that allowing you houseroom may well have kept you alive for the past fifteen years.”

“Sacrifice ?” Said James blankly  
“What sacrifice ?  
“She sacrificed herself for me.”Said Harry desperately trying to keep the emotion out of his voice unsuccessfully.  
“1981 Wait that means Mira and Lucas –  
She stopped horrified  
“Were never born “ said Remus sombrely  
“You didn’t know her Mira because she’d never been born “ said James trying to pull himself together.

Harry nodded.  
Lily ached to put her arms round him and hug him but Sirius gave her a look that clearly said Be Careful

“So as you see I am not a Death Eater “Said Harry bluntly 

“But If your not a Death Eater Why do you mourn Severus Snape? demanded Lily  
“In my time line He changed sides” said Harry abruptly before leaving the Pensieve  
They were all startled by his leaving.

As the others left the Pensieve Amelia Bones was silent she would tell all this to the Minister of Magic of course . There was no possible way Harry Potter was working for You Know Who but that fact that didn’t escape her was that he’d used Potter used the Polyjuice potion for seeing their graves there was something wrong here and it didn’t take a blind man to see it.  
Minister Umbridge would be very interested in this.


	10. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hannah Abbott become friends

Harry stared at them .  
They stared back.  
They stood in Dumbledore’s office as still as statues .  
Dumbledore sighed .  
“Alas things are not always what they seem I assume you have questions”  
Harry nodded  
“Shall I suggest that you answer some of ours in return.”  
Harry nodded cautiously.  
“May I ask what do wish to know.”  
“Why ? “Asked Harry  
“Did your parents die in one reality and not in another? Who can say what goes in the mind of Voldemort?”  
But Harry knew Dumbledore and He wasn’t buying it.  
“If we are going to do this , Sir, Let’s agree not to lie to each other “said Harry disappointed.  
“How dare you?” Hissed Sirius hand on his wand .  
Remus quickly grabbed his wand arm not ready to let him lose his temper.  
“Sirius “ hissed Remus in a low voice .  
“I dare “ said Harry honestly not backing down from Sirius .  
“Because your counterpart has lied to me before”  
And then he walked away.  
He left the office and went down the stairs and took a breath.

Surely they didn’t believe everything Dumbledore said  
He had been sixteen and naïve but they were adults surely they knew that Dumbledore was a liar.  
Harry didn’t know where his feet were taking him until he stood on the Quidditch Pitch breathing heavily.  
And came to stop watching with Ravenclaw Harry Potter who was standing with Cho Chang  
Hannah Abbot and Seamus Finnegan .

The Ravenclaw Harry saw him and swaggered up to him .  
“You took Goldstein down a peg this afternoon.” said Ravenclaw Harry.  
Harry said nothing.  
“Good man “ said Ravenclaw Harry.  
Harry raised an eyebrow at that .  
“But you’d better be careful from now on. “  
“You wouldn’t want people to think your as at good at pranks as me. “  
Said Ravenclaw Harry .  
“I don’t do pranks “ said Harry repeated coldly  
Harry knew what he was going to do the moment his eyes flashed  
And Harry was faster.  
“Levi-  
“Expelliarmus “  
“  
Harry spell hit him before Ravenclaw Harry had finished the Levicorpus spell.  
And all Harry was seeing was red until a voice spoke calmly.  
“It serves you right “ said Hannah standing with Harry .  
The Ravenclaw Harry sneered at them angrily.  
Harry stared at Hannah as if she’d grown another head.  
“You’ll regret that Potter”  
“I doubt it Potter “ said Harry said mockingly  
They stared at each other each feeling odd at the word Potter on their tongue .  
“It is a bit weird isn’t it” said Ravenclaw Harry all animosity gone in that moment  
Harry looked at him oddly “ You have no idea”He said .  
“Why what’s your timeline like?”  
“Different Very Different.”  
“I see .”  
They stared at each other watching different emotion play on both faces.  
  
Then Ravenclaw Harry nodded to him and strode passed him.  
Leaving everyone staring after him.

Harry turned to Hannah.  
“Thanks “ He spoke quietly as Seamus and Cho walked past him  
Hannah blushed down to her roots but said  
“ That is quite alright “. Said Hannah  
Now it might not have been sharing sweets on a train or facing down a mountain troll  
But from that moment on they were friends .


	11. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione ,Ron and Ginny from cannon dimension get a shock

Canon Dimension

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had no idea where Harry Potter was and was starting to worry .  
It had been a day since He had gone missing and had searched Grimmauld Place up and down for any search of him until Hermione had asked Kreacher on a whim.  
“Master Harry was where he wished to be most in the world”  
Kreacher had said unconcernedly.

Ron had paled at that .  
“He’s not dead is he?” Asked Ron worriedly .  
And Kreacher had shook his head  
“Different timeline “ said Kreacher honestly.  
“Excuse me “ said Ron  
“What exactly do you mean different timeline “ demanded Hermione . “One goes , One comes “Said Kreacher.  
“One goes , One comes” asked Hermione confused .  
“Balance “ said Kreacher .  
“Hermione “said Ron with an awful realisation on his face .  
“What is it?”  
“My Deluminator is missing”  
“You don’t think?  
“Nobody else knows what it does but you , me and Harry “  
“You could have lost it anywhere , Ginny could’ve taken it”  
“No Dumbledore is too well respected and as far as they’re concerned it doesn’t do anything but put out lights”  
Hermione frowned.  
Then Ginny came in .  
“Mum and Dad said you would be here.  
Have you found him yet?”  
Hermione gave Ron a knowing look as they both said sharply.  
“No”  
“Because we have another problem “  
“Besides Harry going missing.”  
“Oh yeah “  
Because standing there with her was a very much alive Fred Weasley.


End file.
